Memoirs
by Old Beginning New Ending
Summary: Even in 'death', Lelouch still managed to make Suzaku blush and almost keel over. As well as everyone else. Crackish LuluSuza, but could be viewed as SuzaLulu too Revised


Warning: OOC, Crackish (a pathetic attempt at it, anyways)

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

* * *

A still silence descended upon the crowd of familiar faces. Nunally took the seat in the middle of the conference room, directly facing the large screen before them. Suzaku, dressed in Zero's attire, stood guarding behind her. Beneath the faceless mask, emerald eyes darted from one corner of the room to the other. The solemn, pained, and emotionless faces remained quiet as the Royal Advisor read aloud from a document.

"We are gathered here today, in memory of Lelouch vi Britannia, 99th Emperor of the Britannian Empire, to review his memoirs." Several gasps were heard, most of them emitting from Lelouch's former friends. Nunally, however, remained silent. A flicker of pain shone through soft lavender eyes, but she kept her gaze cool and unwavering.

Suzaku was suddenly weighed down with the guilt of knowing that her beloved older brother was actually very much alive and was currently on the run with C.C. He bit his lip, contemplating the possible outcome of revealing their late emperor's true plan. He shook his head. No, he would talk to Lelouch in person before he would make such a decision.

"Proceed." Nunally's voice echoed through the large room.

The Royal Advisor nodded in response. "Yes, Your Majesty. You see, before the 99th emperor met his demise, he left a video diary and a letter stating that in the case of his untimely death, it should be viewed by the people that truly mattered in his life."

A few sniffles and muffled cries were heard in the background, causing Suzaku more discomfort knowing that Lelouch was causing so much pain to those who 'truly mattered in his life'.

"I will start the video, but at the former emperor's request, I must leave the room. "

Nunally nodded, her eyes shifting to the floor. Suzaku through Zero's mask, recognized Kallen, Milly, Rivalz, Ohgi and several others in the room. Like all of them, he was anxious to see what their dear Lelouch had to say before his 'departure'.

The room went black, shrouding them all in darkness. The screen flickered to life, revealing their fallen emperor. He still attired his garish imperial ensemble, hat and all. The familiar smirk was plastered on his face; amethyst eyes glittered with mischief that made Suzaku gulp. The brunet knew that he was the only one to recognize and receive such a look from the boy, due to the fact that said look was always directed at him.

"Is it working? Testing…testing..one, two, three…la-di-daaaa-"

"That's quite enough. I'm sure it's working perfectly fine." Lelouch shot a glare directed at the camera, or most likely, the person holding the camera.

"And this is coming from the man who spent nearly an hour dressing up for this…", the camera handler muttered.

Lelouch chose to ignore the comment and the snickers from the other person. He cleared his throat and began. "Well, should someone be viewing this video, then I must be dead. I made the decision to make a video memoir to commemorate those who have remained loyal to me and those who I cared for. Also, I'd prefer it if the content of this message would remain confined to the area from where it was viewed."

At the sight of the boy that they once revered to as their friend, tears began to swell and streak down sorrowful faces. Despite knowing the truth, Suzaku found his own eyes watering.

"I would first like to thank my friends from Ashford Academy. Milly, Kallen, Rivalz, Nina…and many others. Please know that despite whatever you think, and whatever I have done…the friendship that I shared with you all was real, and remember me as who I was. Lelouch Lamperouge. " A sincere smile graced his lips as his eyes softened. Suzaku glanced to his right to see Kallen and Milly silently crying over their lost friend. Pained stabbed at his heart; he knew the feelings that those two women harbored for Lelouch.

The speech went on from there, each person mentioned breaking down to tears after being mentioned by the fallen emperor, but he had yet to mention the two most important people in Lelouch's life. Nunally and Suzaku. Well, Nunally anyways. Suzaku didn't really need to be informed that the black-haired boy cared about him. He knew what the Zero Requiem was for both their dreams, but cost them both a dear sacrifice.

The camera shook lightly, which earned an agitated sigh from the former emperor. The camera handler seemed to notice this. "Sorry…you were just so sappy."

Lelouch rolled his eyes at the comment. "Of course it sounds sappy. I was just honoring those who have died for the sake of reforming this world to my vision."

"Wrap it up…we only have a few minutes left." Another voice sounded from the back of the camera. Once again, a sigh of annoyance escaped pale lips. Then, those pale lips slowly formed a devious smirk.

"Only a few minutes you say? Well, then I guess I'll have to move on to the most important persons. " Suzaku didn't like that tone. No one else seemed to notice the hint of mirth dripping from those words.

"To my most precious persons. Nunally…" Said person watched teary eyed at her beloved brother, taking in every word he had to offer. "This world is for you…I've always cared and will always care and love you, dear sister. Know that, no matter what. I pray for your future and happiness, and hope that one day you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

Nunally burst into tears, crying into the palms of her hands. Suzaku laid a comforting hand over her shoulder, feeling the young girl shaking from her sorrow.

"And to last…and certainly not the least…" Everyone turned their attention back to the screen, even Nunally whose crying had been subdued. "My valiant knight, who protected and ruled beside me during my reign…" Melancholic eyes shifted downwards at the remembrance of the knight, whose absence was almost forgotten until then. Not many knew about Zero's true identity, and those who didn't cried out in grief of the Japanese boy. This confirmed that the memoir was made before Suzaku's 'death'.

"My beloved, Suzaku." Said boy almost chocked on air. As did everyone else in the room. The room fell silent, and 'coincidentally', so did the video. Suzaku tried his best to remain in his stoic position, and though he managed to do just that, underneath the mask, he was blushing as bright as Christmas lights.

"W-wh-what? What do you mean…'beloved'?" Milly seemed to be the first to snap out of shock first. Murmurs erupted from every inch of the large room. Suzaku was glad that the Zero mask hid his face, because by now, it was a lovely shade of vermillion.

"….You should really close your mouth. You'll let flies in there", Lelouch drawled after a moment. The crowd immediately quieted down once more.

"Yeah...sorry, but that was a bit…unexpected", the camera holder replied. "Beloved?"

Lelouch raised a brow. "I don't need to define that word to you, do I?"

"Nooo...I mean…you…were…uh…how do I put this…", the other muttered.

"Were you two intimate?"

Several jaws dropped at the question. Sputtering could be heard in the background of the video. "Don't say it like that!"

"Would you prefer me to ask whether or not they did they had anal se-" The sound of a body hitting the floor was heard as Lelouch could barely contain his smirk.

"NO! Don't say it like that either!"

"If I may interrupt…I would like to return to giving my message to my knight. " He paused for effect, then raised a delicate hand to cover his grin. "And to answer your question, yes. We were intimate. Very much so."

If Suzaku had been any less of a man, he would have dropped to the floor, much like the two bodies he heard crashing down on the tiles after Lelouch's declaration.

"Now…where was I…oh yes." He turned to the camera, violet eyes blazing with the same seductive glow that always had Suzaku blush like a school girl and feel a certain heat coil in his stomach. "Suzaku, though you are an idiot, you were always now and forever, my idiot." Most people would have chuckled at such a sweet and insulting endearment, but the possessive and husky tone the emperor's words held were enough to make just about everyone there redden in response. "You are forever my knight, forever my protector, my sword, and most of all, forever…", he almost seemed to pause for dramatic effect. "My Love."

Suzaku felt his cheeks burn, but couldn't help but be slightly touched. It wasn't often that Lelouch showed his affectionate side, and because that he was savoring that small moment, he almost didn't notice the aghast expressions on the crowd's face. Although, this small heartwarming moment was interrupted once Lelouch got a reminiscent look on his face. An extremely amused reminiscent look.

"Do you remember our first date?" Suzaku cringed at the memory. He hoped, begged, and pleaded to the gods that Lelouch would never mention that again. Especially in front of a whole crowd! "I thought it was rather cute how you practically froze the entire movie…who knew you scared so easy?" God, Zeus, Buddha, or whoever was up there really hated him. "But then again, I was a little disappointed from your lack of response towards my advances…" Suzaku almost sputtered.

'H-he was coming onto me during the movie?' Suzaku didn't know whether to turn as red as a stop sign or keel over. Or both.

By this time, three more bodies dropped to the ground.

"Whoa, you tried to cop a feel, Lelouch? Ahaha! I didn't know you had it in you, man! High five!" A raised hand was visible at the top of the screen. Lelouch chuckled but didn't move from his spot.

"Y-you! I can't believe I'm hearing this…", the other voice groaned.

And the audience agreed with her. Suzaku hesitantly looked to his right once more, only to find Kallen and Milly frozen in place. He looked to Nunally and saw that she was in the same state as well.

"Don't get me wrong, my relationship with my Suzaku wasn't just sexual, you know. I happened to love him very much, and I know he feels the same." A girly, 'Aaaww..' was heard from behind the camera. Then Lelouch smirked again. "But, I do have to admit…the sex was fantastic…"

The body count on the floor now rose to six people, and Suzaku was beginning to feel woozy due to all the blood leaving his system and rushing to his cheeks.

"Ah…I remember our first time…" Suzaku's knees almost gave out, but he luckily caught on to Nunally's chair, preventing the body count on the floor from increasing by one more person. For now.

Lelouch recollected the event. That much was evident from the light blush on his cheeks and the perverted grin on his face. "I remember it quite vividly. For our first time, I think we did pretty well, right Suzaku? After all…neither of us were complaining."

Nunally's eyes widened before she promptly passed out on her chair. And, despite the fact that Suzaku really didn't want to think about it right now, he always did think that their first time went rather well. He shuddered at the memory of ivory skin against bronze, moans escalating, their breaths mingling as they kissed…

Suzaku snapped out of his thoughts at the next statement.

"You really were cute when you started moaning in Japanese…." *Suzaku heard a few more bodies hit the floor. However, he couldn't exactly calculate the number due to the raucous laughter heard from the camera handler.

"I can recall everything during those special moments…do you, Suzaku?" The way he rolled his name off of his tongue almost gave Suzaku a nosebleed. And yes. He recalled everything. "What I remember most is scent of your arousal mixed with sound of skin slapping with each hard thrust...how we clung to each other, trying to hold onto our sanity as we fell to the edge of sweet oblivion…you were moaning my name, as I was moaning yours. It felt so good…I remember how hard we both came so hard that it left us breathless….do you remember, love?"

"God yes…", Suzaku moaned. Emerald eyes widened when he realized that he had voiced that out loud. But, fortunately, everyone had fainted, each person leaving a puddle of blood that spurted from their nostrils.

"Hehe….you sound just like an erotica novelist. Kudos to you!" Lelouch shot her a small smirk, rolling his eyes.

"Uhn…Zero..what happened to everyone? What did big brother say?" Nunally lazily roused from unconsciousness.

"Yo…Lelouch…this thing only has like…five minutes left. Wrap it up, please?"

Lelouch nodded. "Well, it seems as though I have to say goodbye to everyone."

As he said this, everyone rose from unconsciousness, many puzzled at the blood that was currently dripping down their noses.

"Do not forget Lelouch Lamperouge. A part of him will forever stay with me. Oh, and Suzaku…Nunally…" Both stiffened at the mention of their names. "I am sure that we may all meet again, and I will look forward to that day. Perhaps in a field of sunflowers, just like the day we came there together. Who knows…after all, history does have a habit of repeating itself. So, until then, farewell." And with that, the video ended and the screen faded to black. The lights flickered on, making everyone, except Suzaku, wince at the brilliance.

Suzaku nodded, understanding what Lelouch had meant. He noted today's date. It was a week away from the day they first came to the sunflower field all those years ago. It was a day he could never forget, and he knew that Lelouch was counting on that.

The Royal Advisor appeared, raising a brow at the peculiar puddles of crimson substances, but refrained from questioning. "So, I take it all went well?"

.

After everyone had filed out of the room, all feeling a bit nauseous from hitting the tiles so hard, Suzaku escorted Nunally out. When they reached Nunally's chambers, the girl giggled, causing the masked boy to gaze at her questioningly.

"Suzaku…I never knew you and Lelouch made love to each other."

Suzaku was once again thankful that the mask hid his face so well.

.

So, when Nunally and Suzaku met a very much alive Lelouch in the field of sunflowers, the first thing Suzaku did was embrace and kiss him fully on the lips. Then, he punched him in the gut.

Nunally giggled as C.C raised a brow. "I assume you all watched the video, then."

* * *

*: From 'A Proper Education' from Cat In My Fridge . I hope no one feels as though I've tried to steal it…but it was just too funny to pass up XD

Oh, and if you're wondering...the camera handler wasn't really anyone in particular...well, I guess you could say that was me and my imaginary twin ^-^;

Meh, well that's my second Code Geass fanfiction. Hope you enjoyed it, and please forgive any spelling/grammar mistakes…I only seem to be in the mood to write during late night/dawn… Read and Review if you'd like~


End file.
